


Wabbit Kisses: The Tale

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Multi, challenge: Wishes for Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-23
Updated: 2006-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a cranky pink rabbit named Yoochun....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wabbit Kisses: The Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karot), [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> These stories are kisses--stories of 250 words written for the WishKisses challenge community. Actually, they are French kisses--300 words. Rana betaed them all. They wouldn't have made the word count otherwise.
> 
> I also tip my hat to the immortal Chuck Jones, whose work inspired the titles for these kisses. Many thanks, Doc.

**Wabbit Season**   
_Written for Rana_

 

"I hate this costume."

Yoochun thought standing toe to toe with Yunho would help show how serious he is, but it isn't working. It has to be the ears. Or maybe the hand snaking over his shoulder.

"You're supposed to be an angry rabbit. Consider it method acting," Yunho says, grinning.

"And you look really good in pink," Jaejoong whispers in his ear, his other hand wrapping around Yoochun's waist. "Do lions hunt rabbit?"

"Male lions don't hunt anything," Changmin says, as he walks by without a pause.

Jaejoong's chin comes to rest on Yoochun's shoulder. "I could be a female lion."

Yunho laughs. "Yes, let's add cross-dressing to the MV. Why not." Yunho's laugh turns to a frown as Jaejoong pushes him a step back.

"I don't think tigers hunt rabbit," Jaejoong says.

Yunho's eyes narrow a moment and his grin returns, a slightly different one this time, as he takes the distance back. "I think tigers hunt anything they want," Yunho says.

"Guys, it's getting hot." He _hates_ this costume.

"I agree," Yunho whispers, practically in Yoochun's ear as he leans toward Jaejoong.

These two smooching won't help matters. "Weren't you supposed to be hunting--?"

Yunho pounces, stealing the end of the question off of Yoochun's lips. He's being mauled, but by clawless paws; the kisses rough, playful teases that make him want to hang on for a taste of the true tiger. The purring and growling in his ear only encourage the thought, as Jaejoong gives hints of sharp teeth as he nibbles down Yoochun's ear, down his neck.

"There's enough meat on a rabbit for both a lion and tiger?" Changmin mutters, passing by again. The two "big cats" freeze and then chase the fleeing deer as Changmin hurdles over the sofa.

Yoochun HATES his costume.

 

**Wabbit Skin**  
Written for Karot

The pile of pink fur taunts him from the other end of the sofa. A break's been called; the room is warm enough that shorts and t-shirt shouldn't leave him chilled. Yoochun sips at his water.

Or tries to sip. Changmin vaults over the back of the sofa to sit next to him. Yoochun wipes his face slowly. "That was fast," he says, hoping his annoyance shows.

"I am fast."

Yoochun fights a smile, and wins. "That's not something a man usually brags about."

Changmin frowns a moment, then smacks Yoochun on the shoulder. "Not that! They couldn't catch me."

"The point of that game is to be caught."

"I was playing a different game." Changmin shifts, stretching his arm over the sofa back and turning to face Yoochun. "And I won."

"If you're going to look at me like that, the horns come off." Yoochun sends the headpiece into the sea of pink while mussing Changmin's hair.

"Hey!" Changmin says, grabbing Yoochun's wrists.

"Wanted to do that all morning," Yoochun laughs.

"I've wanted to do this all morning."

When Changmin wants it isn't an idle whim, even the initial touch of his lips holds a gravity that draws Yoochun closer. He puts his hands on Changmin's neck as Changmin releases his grip, sliding his hands down Yoochun's bare arms, fingers slipping under the sleeves of the t-shirt. After being muffled in the rabbit suit all morning, being touched like this is delicious. Being kissed by Changmin is always delicious.

"Deer don't eat rabbit."

Jaejoong's voice is too close; Yoochun rounds on him with a growl. Jaejoong falls to the floor, and even Disney couldn't draw a lion with eyes that big.

"Wolf in rabbit's clothing?" Changmin whispers in his ear.

"Wolf eat deer," Yoochun says, and provides the proof.

 

**Hunting Wabbit**   
_Written for Rana_

The big cat waits in ambush outside the dressing room. He...she can hear the rest playing. Yoochun will be alone.

"Jaejoong, what the--?!"

"Do it again."

Yoochun's smile flashes before he puts on his grumpy face again. Jaejoong's sure the smile is because the lion ears are cute. Grumpy Yoochun says, "Do what again?"

"Growl."

Another smile! Jaejoong knows where they hide when Yoochun's playing grumpy. "Get changed. Yunho's promised you won't steal the costume."

Yunho needs to expand his horizons, but that's a different story. "No, no. The growl's deeper. And rougher. And sexier. C'mon. Do it again. For me."

Jaejoong walks his adorable paws up Yoochun's chest in time with his phrases, ending with one on each of Yoochun's cheeks. Going for the other cheeks might have made him growl.

Oh, there's a smirk! "Rabbits don't growl."

"Killer rabbits do," Junsu says, slapping Yoochun on the back, which pushes Yoochun into Jaejoong's arms. He seems to pull away at first, but then he looks up, over Jaejoong's shoulder, and smirks again. And growls. Soft and low in the back of his throat. Wow, that's even better.

What's best is sneaky Yoochun kisses, that snuggle up like he's always been there. Which is impossible because Jaejoong's certain he'd have noticed his mouth being seduced like this. A tongue teasing at his lips, making him want to open up for more. Hands spread over his back holding him firm against chest and belly and hips, and speaking of firm....

"Get undressed," Yoochun murmurs. In the hallway.... What the hell.

Jaejoong takes a step back, right up against...yup, Yunho's chest. "Hi-- Ow! Yunho, that ear's attached!"

Before being dragged into the dressing room, he looks down the hallway, past Yoochun, and sends Junsu a toothy grin. Jaejoong'll thank him later.

 

**Lucky Wabbit**   
_Written for Rana_

Junsu waits until the dressing room door slams before grinning. Yoochun echoes it as he saunters over, then leans with his back against the wall.

"Ulterior motive?"

"Wanted to get you alone."

"And having me kiss Jaejoong was going to do that?"

Junsu looks around the empty hallway and then back at Yoochun. "Yup."

"You got lucky."

Junsu grins again. "If you insist."

Yoochun laughs almost under his breath, low in his throat and a little shy. Jaejoong's an idiot; this is the best sound. "That's not what I meant."

"It's true whichever way you meant it. I haven't kissed you today."

"Yes, you did."

Junsu smiles again, his turn to be shy, cheeks heating with the memory. "Seems everyone else has one in the meantime."

"I wasn't hiding from you."

"You were in a bunny suit."

"I look good in pink."

"No," Junsu says, stepping in front of Yoochun, who stands up straighter. "You look good pink. The blood close to the surface of your skin, warm and sensitive." Yoochun's lips are pink now; Junsu leans in close. "Throbbing with the beat of your heart." He tests that beat with the tip of his tongue and Yoochun gasps, pushing him away but not letting go.

"You're not getting--" Yoochun cuts himself off and smiles. "Oh, why not." He moves his hands from Junsu's shoulders into his hair and pulls him close. Not the devouring that everyone else got, but a savouring, thorough and unhurried. Junsu needs to lean as his muscles loosen with the heat. Yoochun slips an arm around his waist to hold him up.

"I think we should leave the shearing until we get home," Yoochun says, running a finger along the edge of Junsu's open collar. Right now, Junsu loves his costume best.

 

**Left Turn at Albuquerque**   
_Written for Karot_

The click of the closing door makes Yunho lift his eyes from his computer, but it's the sight of Jaejoong leaning against the door that gets his attention.

"What are you up to?" he asks, swivelling his chair away from the desk.

Jaejoong gives him a wide-eyed, "who me?" look. A smile starts to curve his lips as he saunters across the room, and Yunho starts to worry.

"Jaejoong...." He doesn't know what to say; he wants to know what Jaejoong's thinking. It isn't always...sane, but it's always interesting.

The smile is at full force when Jaejoong stops in front of Yunho. He swings his hands--from behind his back and why didn't Yunho notice this?!--wide and Yunho feels something settle on his head. He knows that feeling.

"You stole your ears."

"Nope." Jaejoong puts his hands on the back of Yunho's chair and pulls it forward so he can sit straddling Yunho's lap. "I stole _your_ ears."

"Why--"

"Growl for me."

"What?"

"Yoochun did."

"Yoochun did because Junsu wanted him to."

"Would you do it if Junsu wanted you to?"

"No!"

"So." Jaejoong keeps giving him little stings of teeth-edged kisses. "Growl for _me_."

This is stupid! Yunho buries his hands in Jaejoong's blond mane and holds him still. Jaejoong's lips part against his without hesitation, but then he feels the edge of a struggle, telling him Jaejoong may not have meant to let him do this. Too bad. He mauls Jaejoong's lips, not giving him the chance to get his own hold. Then Yunho feels the struggle disappear and he settles, kissing deeper. He slides a hand from Jaejoong's hair, down his neck, around his back, and pulls Jaejoong tight against him for a proper kiss.

When it ends, Jaejoong pants a few breaths before whispering, "Close enough."


End file.
